


Happy together

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Jamie x Claire, things you said when we were the happiest we ever were





	Happy together

“What,” I asked Jamie, my head pillowed against his shoulder, the whole lengths of our naked bodies pressed against each other, “is the happiest that you’ve ever been, do you think?”

He was silent for so long that I thought, perhaps, he was asleep.  I didn’t think so, however.  You don’t sleep beside a man for the best part of a decade and a half and not learn what he feels like when he’s asleep.

Finally, he spoke.

“I once thought the happiest I would ever be was when I Dougal took me on my first raid.  Then when I defeated Dougal with a sword evenly for the first time.

“Then, for a brief time, I thought the happiest I would ever be was the time Annalise de Merillac allowed me to kiss her.”

“You never told me you’d kissed her.”

“Aye, I did.  Just the once though.  After that, however, I thought that the happiest I would ever be was on my wedding day- the first time I bedded you.  It quickly became clear that each time I had you was better than the time before, and so I stopped counting.  There was the time in Paris when you… when we had Faith and so much hope… but that was a hard time.

“For so many years, I thought that the time after… when we were at Lallybroch before Charles and… before everything went to hell.  That was the time I clung to when things were the worst.  It was those memories I buried myself in when despair threatened.

“But then you appeared in my print shop…”

He stopped for a moment, and drew his hand over my mass of curly hair.

“And now?  Each time I see a wee thing about you that has changed since you were a girl.  A new line at your eye, or a new strand of silver in your hair, a new scar on your hands or when you look at me while you wear your spectacles and you look a stranger, and I see that you and I are growing old together with our children, and their children.  My heart feels so full, I think it might burst.”

“Grow old along with me,” I murmured to him, allowing the rhythm of his breath and the thump of his heart to lull me to sleep, “the best is yet to be.”


End file.
